She Takes After You
by Fally
Summary: September 1st is always a busy time in the Finnigans world but they still have time to stop and reminisce


Lavender walked into her office at Witch Weekly today was a busy day not only had she spend the last 2 hours getting her eldest daughter ready for Hogwarts, but it was also the day that the magazine went to print and she had to make sure the story board was right. Lavender walked behind her desk and sat down pulling her chair in the best she could being 6 months pregnant was a little hard so these days she'd have to lean over the desk. There were papers sprawled everywhere, just as she was about to fix them her door sprung open to see a very frustrated teenage standing in front of her blonde hair streamed down the teenagers face, who was supporting a black headband in her hair, ripped jeans and a pink top with sparkles, she smiled at her daughter who face was thunderous.

"Mum you have to do something we are going to be late Dad is taking forever" she watched as her daughter walked over and sat down in the chair behind her desk

"What exactly is your dad doing?" asked Lavender who like her daughter was now starting to get a little anxious the train leaves in an hour and 15 minutes.

"Him and Dean are trying to get the trunk into the back of the car but apparently it's not working because 3 trunks in a car don't fit, Mum what if he blows my trunk up" she said in a sudden panic.

"Oh no wouldn't want our lip gloss or clothes to catch fire now would we Alayna" said a voice behind the chair, Lavender looked to see her second youngest daughter of 10 walking through the door hair in pigtails with ribbons wearing jeans and a cute flowery top, following behind was there youngest son who was 6 dark blonde hair fell over his eyes as he held onto his sisters hand.

"Shut up Holly what would you know it's not like dads never done it before" Alyana retorted

"Ok that's enough the both of you" Lavender surveyed both her daughters Alyana was giving her sister a dirty look. It was true her husband was notorious for blowing things up but he wasn't as bad as he once use to be. Lavender knew deep down why Holly was acting out at Alayna usually they got on like a house on fire (if you will excuse the pun) they rarely ever fought but for the past 3 years whenever Alayna went off to Hogwarts Holly would get upset and start arguments with her sister I don't think Holly quiet forgave Alayna for leaving her behind. Just as Holly was about to retort to Alayna despite Lavenders early warnings there Dad walked in followed by his best friend Dean Thomas and 2 of Deans children.

"What on earth is going on in here" Seamus asked looking between his 2 daughters who looked ready to kill each other.

"Alayna recons you are going to blow her trunk up dad" Holly said smugly, Seamus looked at Alayna and raised his eyebrows with a questionable look on his face.

"I haven't blown anything up in ages" Seamus said in mock outrage causing all 3 children to laugh.

"Dad you blew the shed up last week" there youngest son said as he tried to climb up onto his mothers lap Lavender pulled him up but there wasn't much space due to the bump.

"Patrick that was one time" Seamus said rolling his eyes as everyone continued to laugh.

"What about that time you almost set the cat on fire while trying to chase it" Holly said giggling

"Or the time when we went to the Quidditch World Cup and Dad went to put the tent up and almost burnt the whole thing to the ground along with the neighbours tent" Alayna said Dean roared with laughed a causing Seamus to jump.

"Nothing will beat the time in our 6th year when we where in transfiguration and you were partnered with Ernie and while trying to transfigure the badger we had into a mouse you ended up blowing both yours and Ernie's eyebrows off, I'll never forget the look on his face and the swear words that came out causing him detention" Dean said through fits of giggles, Lavender was now laughing as she recalled the scenario Ernie had never quiet forgiven him for it.

"He burt the house down once" Lavender said smiling at the fond memory. All her kids stared from there father to there mother

"WHAT! How?" asked Alayna and Holly

"It was when I was pregnant with you Alayna he was trying to make me dinner but accidently burnt the kitchen down" Lavender was smiling at Seamus as he went red at the memory

"What did you do?" asked Patrick

"Called the magical catastrophes department and they managed to put the kitchen and the living room back to normal"

"OK, OK so I tend to blow stuff up, honestly it just happens its not like I intend to do it" Said Seamus as Holly walked over and hugged her father

"I like it when you blow stuff up its entertaining" she said in a cheeky voice causing him to laugh

"We have the car packed, no trunks have been blown up I assure you we are ready to go" Dean said clapping his hands together, Lavender watched as her daughter got up from her chair and walked over and gave her a big hug,

"I'll miss you mum, I'll miss you too jellybean" Alayna said patting her mothers tummy

"Behave yourself I don't want another letter from Neville saying you have gotten into more mischief" Lavender said knowing full well what Alayna's retort was going to be.

"That's rich coming from you all the stuff you and dad use to get up to" Alayna said as both Seamus, Dean and Lavender gave looks of Foreign acknowledgment, Alayna rolled her eyes and walked out of the room past her Father and Dean.

"She takes after you" Lavender said to Seamus who winked at her "alright squirts do you want to go with Dad to platform 9 and ¾ or stay with me here and help with the magazine" Lavender asked

"Stay with you" both kids shouted, if there was one thing they loved it was helping there mum choose which order the magazine went in.

"See you at home Love" Seamus said blowing a kiss to Lavender as he closed the door to her office.

"So kids who do you think should be on the cover?" Lavender said lining up 3 pictures, one was the weird sisters, one was Oliver Wood and Katie Bell who had just announced there engagement and one was Sophia Swan a new upcoming singer. Lavender watched as both her children pointed to Oliver and Katie and said "That One"

"You know what I agree, I was hoping you would choose that" Lavender said

"I like Katie she's really nice" Said Holly "Mum you should make the background red"

"No you should make it blue" Said Patrick

"Blue was last month wasn't it mum" Said Holly look confused

"It was, how about we make it Purple that way one gets red and one gets blue" Lavender said as both her kids smiled 'glad that's sorted' thought Lavender.

Platform 9 and ¾ was busy as usually barley anywhere to stand, Seamus had lost Dean in the crowed somewhere as he walked off with there kids trunks. Seamus looked at his daughter who smiled at him, he couldn't believe she was 13 already he remembered when she was born like it was yesterday. He hated letting her go to Hogwarts he missed her a lot and to think 2 of his children would be going next year.

"Now stay safe behave and have fun" Seamus said pulling his daughter into a hug.

"Dad you promise me the minute my baby brother arrives you will collect me I don't want to miss it"

"Pumpkin I've already squared it with Neville the moment it happens he will come and fetch you in the Gryffindor Common Room ok there will be a portkey waiting in the headmasters office for you" Alayna nodded, Seamus gave her a kiss on the check and watched her get on the train.

"It doesn't get any easier does it?" came a familiar voice to the right of him, Seamus turn to see Harry Potter next to him

"No it doesn't, I suddenly know how me Mam felt when I got on the train 7th year" Seamus said shuddering

"I'm sure your daughter will be fine, back to running circles around Neville" Harry said chuckling

"If she's not careful with all the pranks and mischief she pulls she's going to end up giving him a stroke, glad I'm not Gryffindor Head of House" Seamus said also laughing

"I think my James has a crush on your daughter, he came home talking non stop about some prank that was pulled that involved a Weasley firework and a blast ended skewt he thought it was the coolest thing since the television" Harry said as Seamus roared even louder causing people to look over at them.

"Ay got quiet the telling of from Neville that day, don't even get me started on Lavender's reaction" Seamus said shaking his head, as Harry clapping him on the back chuckling, They both watched as the train started to move and there kids stuck there heads out the window waving at there parents.

Seamus arrived home later that night from work to see Lavender sitting leaning against the couch as Holly and Patrick sat next to her and they played exploding snap.

"I brought home Pizza didn't think you would wanna cook love" Seamus said walking over to his wife and kissing her, he sat down next to her and put the box of pizza on the floor and watched the kids hoe into it

"Da wanna…pla.." Patrick muttered his mouth full of food

"Id love to" Seamus said taking the cards from his son and started dealing them out to everyone.

"Alayna owled said she arrived alright" Lavender said leaning her head on Seamus shoulder

"Glad to hear she arrived safely" he replied "Now I intend to finally beat you all in this game" Seamus said as they all laughed.

They continued to play well into the night unfortunately Seamus never won a game but he didn't care he loved watching his kids win.


End file.
